Holy Chocolate Starfish Batman
by princessdanica
Summary: When flicking through a magazine Angela finds an article she would never had thought she'd see.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones fox does.

I tweaked Parker's age a bit to fit my story! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

Angela flicked through a magazine boredly. She glanced up at Brennan who was bent over some ancient skeleton, examining it. Ange sighed and looked back at her magazine. A double page spread grabbed her attention, making her jaw drop open.

"Holy chocolate starfish batman," she muttered. Ange stared at the article, dumbfounded, then a smile lit up her face.

The photos in the article were of Brennan. One of her at the release of her latest book, dressed in a pretty floaty grey dress. It had pleats flared out from her hips to move with her as she walked. Ange loved that dress, she'd helped Brennan pick it. There was another of Brennan standing next to Booth at a press conference over a case. She was wearing a black suit with a loosely buttoned blouse and a white singlet underneath. She looked very professional, as did Booth who was standing next to her like a bodyguard, watching her impassively. But most of the pictures were of Brennan walking down the street with a toddler on her hip.

Ange looked over the pictures, delight coursing through her. Bren looked so relaxed with the little boy on her hip. Ange knew the little boy was Parker Booth, that he thought of Brennan as his mother.

Ever since his mother Rebecca had passed away, Brennan had overtaken the role of mum. Ange had to smile because she knew Cam was desperately trying to assume that role, to get back together with Booth. She didn't realise that Booth and Brennan lived together, they'd been very careful about keeping their relationship secret.

Angela read the article, an idea formulating in her sneaky mind.

"_World renowned forensic anthropologist and acclaimed author Doctor Temperance Brennan was recently spotted out and about with this charming little boy. It's known that Brennan doesn't have any family and is a self confessed workaholic. _

_The child was overheard calling Brennan "mummy" and asking about daddy. Brennan and the boy spent a short time shopping. They made a call to the boys father, before leaving._

_Many people are now asking who's child this is and what's his real connection to Doctor Brennan."_

Ange looked at the pictures of Parker and Brennan. There was one of her on the phone, another of Parker talking on her phone, a huge smile on his tiny face.

Bren seemed so relaxed with him, Ange thought. She didn't seem to notice that the little hand clinging to her jumper was resting on her breast. One of Brennan's arms was around Parker's hips, supporting him on her hip. Her other hand was either supporting her arm or at her side. Ange recognised Bren's outfit. She'd been wearing the same grey jumper, orange shirt and jeans when Ange had visited her a few weeks ago. At the time Booth and Parker had been asleep in the living room, Parker lying on his father, Booth sprawled on the floor.

Angela watched Cam walk past Brennan at the examining table and say snippily something at her. Hurt flashed across Brennan's face before she turned back to her work. Cam continued onto her office. The final stages of Angela's plan came together. It was time for Camille Saroyan to be put in her place once and for all.

Ange went to visit Jack and showed him the article. He smiled softly at the pictures that clearly showed Bren's maternal side out in full force. She told of Jack of her plan and he agreed to help. She also called Booth and informed him, telling him of his role on the plan.

Two days later Angela was leaning against a desk next to where Jack and Zach were working on something. She was flicking through the magazine with Bren's article in it. Ange's eyes flicked up from the page as she inconspicuously watched Brennan head towards the table that held her bones.

She waited until she saw Cam come down to the lab and was in ear shot then started to chatter loudly and excitedly to the boys about the article. She shoved it in their faces and they started to talk about it loudly. Brennan didn't take any notice, she was in her own little world. Cam noticed though, a frown on her face as she crossed over to them.

"Miss Montenegro what is the cause of all this noise?" she demanded. Ange grinned and said,

"Look at this article, it's just so cute! I never realised how maternal Bren was." At the words maternal, Cam snatched the magazine, her eyes scanning the article. Her face paled and dropped. Ange grinned secretly. Now for the kicker.

"Mummy!" cried a little voice from across the lab. They all turned to see Booth walking towards Brennan, an excited Parker in his arms. He swiped them through, then set Parker on his feet who threw himself at Brennan.

The smile on Brennan's face was dazzlingly bright as she picked Parker up, kissing his cheek.

Cam put a hand on the desk behind her to steady herself. Everyone was watching Brennan, Parker and Booth. Parker was chatting to Brennan rapidly, his head bobbing between Bren and Booth, who had an arm around Brennan's waist, a happy smile on his face. Brennan looked so happy, she was beaming.

Angela peeked at Cam, she was bone white and looked crushed.

Teach you to mess with my friends, Angela thought before heading over to her best friend.


End file.
